¿Celos? ¿Yo?
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: —Elliot March, celoso de una forastera. —Reitera, como si fuese una divertida paradoja de la cual regodearse, cuando el aire hace necesario que nos separemos. Elliot&Blood. One-Shoot. Elliot's POV. Yaoi. Regalo para Karin.


**Disclaimer:** Quin Rose; Hoshino Soumei.

**Pareja:** Elliot/Blood, porque son tan Kyaaahh~.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Relación entre hombres. Spoiler si jamás has leído Heart no Kuni no Alice. Celos. _Muajaja_.

**Nota:** Está escrito en Elliot POV,… ¡Ataca, OoC! LOL

**Dedicado:** A Karin, quien sabe mostrar el amor de Blood&Elliot en sus hermosos FanArts. Más te vale pasar por su cuenta(?).

* * *

**¿Celos? ¿Yo?  
**_Elliot POV_

Camino tranquilamente por los alrededores de la mansión, sin poner demasiada atención a mí alrededor. Solo espero no tener que encontrarme con ese molesto subordinado de Vivaldi, siempre perdiéndose por estos alrededores, ¿era tan difícil que cargara con un maldito mapa? Si lo encontraba de nuevo haciéndose el desubicado le llenaría el cuerpo de hoyos, por cortesía de mi arma. Bostezo y pongo mis brazos tras mi cuello, ¿a qué hora podría ser el almuerzo? Quiero un poco de torta de zanahoria. Quizás…lo sirvan cuando aparezca Blood.

_Blood_. Pienso, un poco más detenidamente. Es estúpido saber que me pongo nervioso de solo pensar en su nombre, ¿Qué razón real tengo para ponerme así ante la mención de mi jefe? Blood…no es más que un amigo que me sacó de prisión. No tiene nada diferente a todos por aquí, no es como si en realidad creyera que significa algo más para mí. No es como si sintiera algo raro al verlo. Trago en seco. ¡No, no! ¡No es como si piense que Blood es importante en _mi vida_!

Maldigo, ¿Qué sentido tiene pensar en Blood? Es solo un amigo, sin importar que tan bien parecido sea, ni qué tenga sensaciones extrañas cuando estoy con él, aunque…aunque sea una persona…de mi mismo sexo, _que también sea hombre_. Frunzo los labios, ¡no, no pensaría en esa palabra, yo no estoy…! Y menos si va dirigido hacia Blood Dupre, sin importar cuantas cosas hayan pasado junto al jefe de la mafia.

'_Yo no…'_

«— ¡Nosotros no vamos a dejarte ir!» escucho la inconfundible y molesta voz de los Tweedle. Suspiro. Vaya molestia que son esos dos, ¿a quién andarían jodiendo ahora? Si había que matar a alguien, era su trabajo, el de ellos solo era cuidar la puerta, cosa que jamás hacen realmente.

Me acerco hasta ellos, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos.

«—Hey, ustedes dos.» Interrumpo, llegando a la entrada principal de la mansión. Me sorprendo un poco al ver a lo que parece ser a una _chica_. Dudo haberla visto antes, no le presto demasiada atención, girando hacia los gemelos «— ¿Qué están haciendo?» De repente, una idea cruza por mi mente «— ¿Esa chica…es una invitada?»

No, realmente no podría creerlo. Casi nunca se invitaba a nadie a la mansión. Solo muy poca gente podía entrar al lugar a donde vivía Blood. Miro a Dee y a Dum más detenidamente.

«—Hey chicos, ¿se cambiaron de lugar de nuevo? » pregunto, y sacudo la cabeza «—No importa.»

«—No interfieras en un nuestro trabajo, liebre novata.» Indica Tweedle Dee, girando a mirarme. ¡A quien llama novato el mocoso! ¡Llevo un buen tiempo sirviendo a Blood! _¡Estando junto a él!_

«—No quieres que te rebajen el pago, ¿verdad?» Cuestiona Dom. Vaya, que descarados eran los enanos.

«—Dijeron los dos que se la pasan holgazaneando.» respondo frunciendo el ceño. No entiendo para que tener a esos dos dolores de cabeza como cuidadores de la entrada, nunca hacían su trabajo y se la pasaban dando el coñazo. «—Además….» giro de nuevo mi atención a la chica. ¿Qué haría esa extraña por la mansión? «— ¿Eres realmente una invitada, o eres una enemiga?» Ya sabía la respuesta, no podía ser una invitada. Blood no invitaba a cualquiera…y no era una de los nuestros.

«—Yo…uhmm…» La vi empezar a tartamudear y me crucé de brazos, aburrido. No quería oírla ni hablar, solo quería salir de allí e ir a buscar a Blood para ir a comer. Ella no tenía nada que hacer allí, solo la mataría y me iría a buscar al sombrerero. Fin de la historia y todos felices.

«—De todas formas, no importa.» murmuro, sonriendo tranquilamente.

«— ¿Eh?» Saco la pistola guardada en mi cinto, apuntándole al cuello. Le perforaré el cuello y me iré a comer…me pregunto si habrán hecho flan de zanahoria, la última vez que hicieron uno estaba muy bueno...

«—Déjenme esto a mí.» Les indico a los Tweedle, cargando el arma. «—Quisiera probar esta pistola….» Mi sonrisa crece y justo antes de que mi dedo apriete el gatillo, _él _aparece frente a mí. ¿De dónde demonios ha salido…? El tiro queda al aire, sin llegar ni a tocar a la intrusa rubia.

«—Alto.» Dice, con su tono suave y tranquilizador de siempre, aunque ya ha parado mi ataque. No lo entiendo. Él, jamás tiene compasión por nadie.

«—Blood.» digo confundido, mirándole sin entender. Me regresa la mirada, de forma condescendiente, justo antes de posar su mirada en _ella_.

Entrecierro los ojos.

¿Porqué Blood está mirando…

«—Te he dicho que no debes matar a alguien sin mi permiso en mi propiedad.»

…a esa chica de _ese_ modo?

Mantiene mi mano en alto, sin mirarme ya a mí. Eso no era verdad. Blood jamás me ha dicho nada sobre a quienes debo matar y a quienes no, en la mansión, tengo permiso de hacer lo que quiera, él siempre ve todo lo que yo hago con _esa_ sonrisa, aprobándolo todo con una mirada penetrante y una voz condescendientemente atractiva. Y más que eso, no entendía por qué no me ha dejado matarla, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Me suelto de su agarre, de forma poco amable, sintiéndome molesto sin entender muy bien la razón. ¿Por qué la está protegiendo? Es como si se estuviera poniendo de su lado.

El azabache me mira con un ápice de confusión, por unos segundos, al notar que me he soltado bruscamente. Le regreso la mirada, un poco más molesto.

¿Y un poco más…?

'_¡No!'_

Blood deja de mirarme momentos después, regresando sus ojos hacia _esa_.

«—Uhm…gracias.» empieza a decir, elevando la mirada hacia la del mafioso. Justo entonces noto que él le ha puesto una mano alrededor del hombro, casi abrazándola. Mis manos se hacen puños. ¿Por qué ser tan amable con una extraña, cuando no es así con nadie más?

'_Cuando es solo así conmigo'_

¿Por qué sigue mirándola así? ¿Por qué continúa tocándola…?

'_¿Por qué me importa tanto…?'_

«—Es un placer, señorita.» Blood le dedica una sonrisa, mientras la estrecha solo un poco más contra su cuerpo. Las ganas de dispararle a la rubia _molesta_ ahora son verdaderas. ¿Un placer? Para él solo debe ser un placer tomar té, eso y que _cierta persona_, le haga compañía mientras lo hace, nada más que eso. No entiendo porqué estoy tan molesto, ¿pero qué carajo importa? Blood sigue abrazándola, Blood sigue manteniéndola cerca.

Ella alza la mirada y parece quedarse en blanco.

'_Basta…yo no… ¡dejaré que ella…!'_

Me parece que ha empujado a Blood, y ni siquiera me importa, cargo mi pistola, demasiado enfadado. Parece que es demasiado tarde, ya que ha salido corriendo.

«— ¡Hey, tú!» llamó, queriendo que regrese. _Queriendo hacerla tragar un poco de metal en forma de balas por haber tocado algo de propiedad privada_. No lo hace, sigue corriendo. Chasqueo la lengua y me regreso.

Abro los ojos y siento como mis orejas se estiran levemente.

Los Tweedle me miran con una expresión de incomprensión, al no entender mi actitud. Blood sonríe aún más que hace solo unos segundos, parece encantado con la situación. Me siento incomodo, guardando mi pistola de nuevo, mientras finjo que ni yo mismo me he dado cuenta de que la he sacado.

«— ¿Cuál es su problema?» Intento disimular, cruzándome de brazos «—Eso es ser grosera con Blood….» agrego, para tratar de hacerlo más convincente. El mayor me mira más divertido al oírme.

«—Esa chica es una forastera.»

«— ¿Una forastera?» pregunto, algo impresionado. Jamás había conocido a una, ¿y lo mejor del caso? _Creo que no me agrada del todo_. «— ¿Esas seguro?»

«—Si.»

Vaya, una forastera. Y casi la mato…

'…_ojalá lo hubiera hecho…'_

«—Que interesante.»

Me giro hacia Blood al oírlo, ¿interesante? ¿Ella?

¿Blood…estaba interesado en…?

Frunzo en ceño, mirándole por unos segundos antes de girarme a seguir el camino que había estado siguiendo hacía un rato. Trato de ignorar las nuevas preguntas que atacan mi cabeza, más fuertes que nunca. Ahora y desde que él me había sacado de prisión, todo siempre tenía que ver con Blood. Era como si hubiera vuelto como la especie de aire a respirar, ¡y no lo era!

'_¡Blood no es…!"_

«—Elliot.»

Tenso la mandíbula y sigo caminando, no quiero escucharlo, en verdad no quiero. No entiendo porqué estar tan molesto. No entiendo el malestar y la molestia que me ha alcanzado al verlo abrazando a la rubia y supuesta forastera. No comprendo porque todo tiene que ver siempre con Blood, porque mi cabeza solo se preocupa por pensar en él y solo él. Como si Blood fuera el centro sobre el cual girara o una razón en mi existir para seguir viviendo…él no era…yo no…

'_Yo no…'_

Me detiene por un brazo, impidiendo que avance más.

«—Elliot.» Reitera, sin soltarme «— ¿Estas molesto?» Intento calmarme. No hay razón aparente para estar enfadado ni frustrado, no tiene sentido que esté actuando de esa forma con Blood.

«—_Jajá_, Blood.» Finjo una risa, que sale a la perfección. «—No, claro que no.» Giro, dedicándole la sonrisa más amplia que suelo darle.

Me mira alzando las cejas, sin creerme una palabra.

«— ¿En serio?»

«—Seguro, hay que ir mejor a almorzar.»

Blood se inclina hacia mí, rozando mi nariz con la suya. Siento como si me encogiera en su presencia, mi sonrisa se hace menos franca y más nerviosa.

«—No.»

'…_no estoy…'_

«—Anda Blood, seguro podrías tomar el té…y yo…»

«— ¿No estás molesto? » reitera, en un tono más divertido. Bajo lentamente las orejas, mirándolo más detenidamente.

«—No.» Repito, algo nervioso.

«—Entonces….» me dedica una sonrisa amplia, al tiempo que sus ojos se hacen más amables, pero no por eso pierden su brillo de diversión mezclada con burla «—Estas celoso.»

Me atraganto y dejo de respirar por un segundo.

«— ¿QUEEEE?» Exclamo, alejándome considerablemente.

'…_no puedo estar…'_

«— ¡Yo no estoy celoso!» me cruzo de brazos, mirando en otra dirección. «—Eso es ridículo, ¡totalmente ridículo!» suelto una carcajada, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

«—Pues bien, entonces creo que la invitaré a venir un día….»

Me giro, de inmediato, ante esas palabras.

«— ¡N-No puedes…!» Está justo allí, frente a mí, de nuevo. _Tan cerca…tan, tan cerca…_.

Ríe suavemente, rozando mis labios. Un escalofrío cruza mi columna vertebral, mientras mi respiración se hace más pesada.

«— ¿Ah no?...dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, Elliot.»

«—Yo…mhm…no…»

«—Estás celoso.»

«—N-No….»

«—Lo estas.»

«— ¡No!»

Ríe de nuevo, justo antes de que _eso_ pase. Sentir ese contacto es demasiado real, demasiado cercano, demasiado intimo y reconfortante. Los labios de Blood tienen algo, algo que hace que siempre que los pruebe todo se vuelva agradable, soportable y divertido. Blood es único, y no es así con todos. Y solo era así conmigo. No quería que lo fuese con la recién llegada, no quería que le pareciera interesante ni le prestase atención. La atención que Blood solo ponía en mí. Me aferro más a su cuello, sin deseos de cortar la unión labial. Él profundiza el beso, me abraza de forma ciertamente agradable. _Se siente tan bien_.

'…_enamorado de Blood Dupre'_

«—Elliot March, celoso de una forastera.» Reitera, como si fuese una divertida paradoja de la cual regodearse, cuando el aire hace necesario que nos separemos. Frunzo el ceño levemente. «—Creo que si la invitaré a venir, solo por ver esa actitud celosa más seguido.»

Bufó, mirando en otra dirección.

«—Pues bien, en ese caso invitaré al idiota de Ace a que venga.» Sonrió ampliamente. Sé que he dado justo en el clavo.

Ahora Blood es quien frunce el ceño, acercándose de nuevo a mí.

«—Por supuesto que no. Y eso, está fuera de discusión.» asegura, justo antes de besarme de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Celos, celos! Dios, que divertido fue escribir esto. Elliot no soporta que Alice se haya encontrado de esa forma con Blood, pero en un tiempo solo el Dupre sentirá celos y odio al ver a la rubia molesta hablándole al March. ¡Porque se aman! Quizás luego escriba uno donde a Blood le molesten las constantes perdidas de Ace, que terminan en encontrarse a Elliot.

No sé qué tal me quedó el POV de Elliot, ustedes juzgaran. Gracias por los reviews en "Tea Party", se les quiere.

~.**Karin**: Espero que disfrutaras la historia, y créeme, con lo que amo tus dibujos, no será la única que te escribiré.

¡Review!  
Para mi, ¡para mí!


End file.
